


Some time with Jimon

by Kaijawitch



Series: The Lightwoods, Wayland's Lewis'.. why not. [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: AU, Alpha/Omega, Fluff, Implied Mpreg, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:27:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24029626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaijawitch/pseuds/Kaijawitch
Summary: Just some time with these guys.
Relationships: Simon Lewis & Jace Wayland
Series: The Lightwoods, Wayland's Lewis'.. why not. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1733425
Kudos: 29





	1. Waking up

**Author's Note:**

> I still don't own them

Only a hint of light peaked through the curtains, Jace, being the earlier riser was wide awake. Instead of getting up he watched Simon's face crinkle up as the light started touching it. Jace couldn't resist the urge to push one stray curl off of his mate's face. He gently grabbed his phone to turn his alarms off before they could go off. Lightly kissing Simon's forehead before making his way to the shower.  
It was only a few moments later when he could feel a cool draft, and with it came the sweeter cinnamon smell of his Omega. Simon walked in already having stripped off his boxers, showing off his lean, slightly muscled frame. "You got up without me." Simon pouted. His pout was more powerful than normal with the stream of water dragging down his untamed curls  
"You looked too beautiful to wake. I figured the sleep would be good for you." Jace gently pushed into Simon's space, kissing the man firmly, and lightly scratching down Simon's back. Simon kissed back with equal energy, wide awake now. Knowing he had to get to the shop Jace sighed. "Sadly, I cannot go further, but, can I wash your hair, baby? Let me take care of you." He bit the skin around the mate bite on Simon's neck. Simon only nodded as he raised his head with his eyes closed.   
Jace carefully worked shampoo through the wet curls. "This was not your best idea if you really intend to leave soon." Simon said, his voice cracking.  
"You know how much I love being able to pamper you, the urge is even more now that you are carrying a pup." Jace explained, while massaging Simon's scalp.  
"Remember that statement when I am stuck in here puking my guts out." Simon laughed at Jace's slightly disgusted face.  
"Hey, we've been together too long for that to bother me, we used to get drunk together, remember your 21rst birthday? I have always taken care of you." Jace kissed along the side of Simon's neck, causing the younger man to tip his head back into the stream of hot water. This move brought a moan from Simon while also rinsing the shampoo out of his hair.  
"Very smooth move, babe. We need to get out of here soon or you are not going to work this morning though." Simon uttered before smoothly stepping away, making sure all the soap was out of his hair. "Come on, love." He added, as he left the shower. Jace rushed through getting himself washed before exiting, running out of hot water as he did so.  
He found a fully dressed Simon waiting when he finally made it out. "Of course you'd be ready. I wanted to be able to tease you a bit more." The blonde said. He dropped his towel and walked to his dresser. "Are you coming in with me?"  
Simon shook his head, "No, I am going to just hang out here awhile, I have a class later at the center." He moved out to the living room and turned on one of the games. He pulled his leg up underneath himself. "Practicing on the 'me time' I am going to be sick of later on when I am too big to sit like this." He laughed.  
"Okay, have fun nerding out. I am going to get ready, then go help Lydia at the shop. I have a class later as well." After getting ready, he kissed Simon's forehead and left for his shop, finding it very hard to resist the urge to stay and protect his mate.  
Simon kept himself busy for a couple of hours when there was a knock on the door. This was weird because all of their little pack would just walk in. Looking through the peep hole he saw his mother. He opened the door to find she had brought breakfast, assuming he was still a late riser. "Hey mom, what's going on?" He mumbled, giving her a half-hearted hug. He was still not sure where he stood with her, and had not fully forgiven her betrayal at finding out he was dating Jace.  
"Well, Monkey, Becky said you had some news. I haven't really been able to talk to you since the fundraiser, you boys are always so busy. I decided to bring you something. I know you don't always eat enough. The smell coming from the bag made him nauseous, he tried to focus on the familiar scent of his mother, but, it wasn't helping. He ran as fast as he could to the bathroom, throwing up only water and bile, as he had not had anything yet. His mother followed, carrying a glass of water. "Are you okay, Simon? Should I call Jace?"  
He sat down heavily, leaning his back against the wall. He took a swig of the water, spitting it out, then took a longer gulp. "No, mom. I am pretty sure this is normal. Surprise." He said, tiredly. "I was waiting until we came over for dinner, figured the news was not suited to a phone call."  
She looked towards his abdomen, which was still not giving up it's secrets, then back up into his eyes. "You are pregnant? Seriously? Are you sure you are ready for this? Why am I the last to know?" He rolled his eyes at her running list of questions, but could not really argue, as he did it too.  
"Jace's mother doesn't know, so, you are not the last, but, honestly mom, Becky was not talking about that. Jace and I are getting married in about a month. If you can treat us as family you are welcome to come. We would both love to have you there. He has grown up with you as a parent figure, it hurt him just as much as me when you rejected us. His adopted mother will most likely not be there. Please say you will come."  
Her eyes had widened, but otherwise she was not not showing any reaction. "Monkey, of course, I told you I was very wrong with my reaction. Are you getting married because of ...?" she just gestured vaguely at the toilet and his stomach.  
"No, just luck of the draw. He asked before we knew about this. He just wanted to make it official, we were practically married already." Simon explained, just before another wave of vomiting started.  
Elaine went out to the kitchen for saltines and ginger ale, then helped Simon stand. "Here, these help." She set him up on the couch again. "I'll let you rest, I put the food in the fridge for later. Remember, I still want you to come over, both of you, for dinner."  
He buried his face in a pillow that smelled like Jace. "Okay mom, we'll see what we can do." After she left the tea seemed to work. So he let himself fall back asleep on the couch, breathing in Jace's scent.


	2. Nerves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Light angst dealing with Moms and morning sickness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nope, still not owned by me

"Hey there, stranger! How are you doing?" Izzy's excited voice reverberated off of the walls in the hallway. He had avoided coming in for a few days after they broke the news to give himself time to adjust before dealing with the other's opinions.  
"I am okay, mornings are starting to get rough, but, I'm tough." Simon answered. "Has my fiance been in yet?" He asked her while he quickly checked his locker for any new papers needing his attention. She shook her head, so he started heading towards the music room. Izzy followed as he knew she would. She liked to sit in on his classes, just as she'd always been a good person to play to when he was in high school and still learning. His students, both, pretty timid omegas, were late so he decided to talk to Izzy for a bit. He lightly strummed the guitar while talking. This worked on soothing his nerves a bit. "So, my mom wants Jace and I over for dinner tonight. What do I do?" he asked her.  
Izzy bit her lip, then decided to be blunt. "You go." She shrugged, "You are big boys, you are going to be parents yourselves, make nice with your parent who wants you back in their lives. Enjoy it. I am almost jealous, honestly." She looks deep into his eyes. "I know how you feel, but, she is trying and Jace would be so happy to have a mom again, even if it's yours."  
"I know that part, I am just scared. What if her issues come back again? What if we get our hopes up just for her to break them again? It would hurt him so much." She just hugged him quickly as the tardy students finally showed up.  
Jace showed up early to take out some of his nervousness out on the punching bag. Before his class showed up he was already covered in sweat, and his muscles felt loose. His nerves had not gone away however. As his students began showing up Jace slipped back behind the egotistical, narcissistic persona his family somehow saw past long ago. Simon came in towards the end of class, with a nervous scent, made even stronger the longer he watched Jace. Unable to keep focused on the class, he gave a five minute break and went to greet his mate. He kissed his cheek, then with a worried frown asked him what was wrong. Simon shrugged, holding his love's hands. I have something to tell you later, nothing big, but you have that asshole vibe going on, which makes me think you are upset about something."   
"I am okay, I will talk about it later. I am going to finish this up, then head back to the showers. Then maybe we could go out?" He asked. Simon had a slightly guilty grin on his face as he shook his head, but he nudged Jace back towards his class.  
Standing in the hall, waiting on Jace's shower, Simon ran into Clary. She hugged him roughly. "I miss my bestie, we are supposed to be giggling over babies and stuff!"  
"Well, will you be my best 'person', it's not like Jace can be my best man." He laughed. As he heard footsteps coming from the locker room, he finished up with "Oh, and wish me luck, I have to tell him we are going to mom's tonight."  
She had been smiling, now she was full on smirking. "Good luck, he's going to be weird about it, isn't he? Oh, and, yes of course I will stand with you, you are pretty much my brother!" She hugged him, then hugged Jace who had just walked up. "Have fun tonight boys." She added as she left.  
Jace had a confused look as he looked between Simon and the retreating red head. "What's that about?" He asked, wrapping his Omega up in his arms. "Um, can we get some drinks at the shop. I want to talk to you." They walked into Java Jace and Jace immediately went to start coffee for Simon, who stopped him. He held out a tea bag to him instead. "Oh, yeah. Caffeine, baby, bad combination." As he filled the mug, the tea bag released the smell of peppermint. Jace carried the two steaming mugs to a corner table. "What's going on babe?" He sat across the table from Simon, but kept their feet touching.  
"So, after you left, my mom showed up. She wants us to come to dinner tonight. She knows about the baby, and the wedding. She wants to spend some time with us. I think she's trying. "Simon was fidgeting the whole time he was talking. Jace grabbed Simon's free hand and held it. He could see that Simon was starting to spiral, so he stood up, leaned over the table and kissed him gently.  
"Calm down, Si." He sat back down and looked deeply into the brown eyes across from him. "I won't say I am not nervous, but, trust me, dinner with your mom is not even close. I hope it goes well, but, I know she would hate to lose you." He watched as Simon tried to calm his breathing back down.  
"If that is so, What's got you nervous? I noticed your mask was on. I haven't seen that Jace since high school." Simon asked, nervously twisting his ring around his finger.  
"The wedding is coming, I need to decide if we invite my mom. If I do, then do I tell her about the pup? How much do I trust her with information about us?" The blonde looked like he was ready to cry. "On top of that, I am terrified I am not enough to protect you and a child."  
Simon walked over getting down on his knees in front of his mate. "Stop. You are more than enough. You have been my entire world. I am not some helpless princess either. This family is the family I would fight for. Don't over think it. As for Maryse, what is your first instinct telling you?"  
"It's telling me that she is the closest I've had to a real parent. Robert never cared, but, until they both decided I was no longer worth it, she really did. Sadly, it was at Alec's expense, I was Alpha he was Omega." He nuzzled into Simon's scent gland, breathing deeply. "She is still our mother, is it so bad to want her at my wedding? So bad I want her to see her grandchild?"  
"No, baby, it is totally okay to feel that. If you want we can take the time to go talk to her, or ivite her here for lunch tomorrow. This is another thing that is not good as a phone call." Simon laughed, darkly. "Oh, yeah, my morning sickness started this morning, while my mom was there." That brought a dry laugh from Jace.  
"Poor baby. I'll try to start my days later if it will help. Lyds won't mind." Simon nodded and kissed Jace's knuckles. "Now what time is this crazy dinner?" They both stood up, ignoring the stares as they brought their cups to the back.  
"We should have just enough time to go get ready and then head over to mom's. Let's get this mess over with." They held hands as they walked, the grip reassuring them both as the turmoil in each mind continued.  
They were holding hands again as they knocked on the door at the Lewis home. The door was opened by Simon's sister, which had the pair letting out a deep breath they had been holding. "Well, you guys are looking great as always," she hugged them both, "how are my brothers doing?"  
Jace gave her a bright smile. She had always welcomed him in, even more so after Simon had let them know they were dating. With her here he wasn't quite as nervous. "Just a lot going on Becs, but, we are doing pretty well, I think." His arm went around Simon's waist as they walked in, Becky was filling them in on what she'd been up to, but she got a mysterious glint in her eye as she looked at them.  
"So, I hear there is more news than the wedding, and mom knew before me. What's up with that?" She playfully punched Simon on the shoulder. They could tell she wasn't upset, but, Simon still felt a little guilty. Becky had always been there for him when he needed her.  
"I know, it couldn't be helped, she came over at the wrong time I guess." Simon self-consciously held a hand over his abdomen, as Jace squeezed his other hand. "So, you are going to be an aunt Becs."  
Becky began enthusiastically jumping up and down, screaming. The pair laughed at her until footsteps from the kitchen made them look over to Mrs. Lewis. She was leaning against the door frame holding a wooden spoon. "Well, I see she found out about that." She laughed gently. "I was having a hard time keeping it a secret today."  
"Well, we aren't purposefully keeping it a secret at this point Ma'am. We are happy, I am scared, but, I know Si will be a wonderful dad. How are you?" Jace spoke as he walked to his mother-in-law to be. He held out his hand, but she pulled him into a hug.  
"Jace, I've known you since you were eleven, no handshakes. I'm sorry I made it weird. I really am sorry I hurt you both. Now come on in, dinner is done." They all helped with setting the table, then they all sat down for a dinner that did not feel awkward at all anymore. Jace had to hide his face a few times as tears leaked out, but, Simon saw it. He just squeezed the top of Jace's thigh to reassure him. Everything was going to be fine.


	3. Fever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon has a fever, Jace's instincts kick in

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> still don't own them

Jace awoke with a start to find Simon shivering in the bed next to him. He was asleep and wrapped in the blanket. The blonde felt his mate's forehead. "Shit." He ran into the bathroom to find a thermometer. "Baby, I need to see how hot you are." Simon grunted as he tried to roll back over, away from Jace's hands. "Come on, love, I'll let you go back to sleep in a few minutes. It seems we are not going anywhere today." Simon grudgingly allowed him to get it done. "102 degrees, okay, Izzy will kill me, but, I'm going to make a quick phone call hon."  
"Who died?, or Who is about to?" She answered on the third ring. Jace could hear the annoyed groans of Maia and Clary muffled through the phone as Isabelle huffed. She obviously had taken the time to check the caller ID as she asked "Jace? What's wrong?"  
"Simon has a fever, being pregnant I don't know what's safe to give him. It's 102 degrees, I would normally just hand over aspirin." He said, sounding overwhelmed.  
"You're rambling. Take a deep breath. No aspirin, give him Tylenol. If that doesn't work he may need to go in. People have always had babies, Simon will be fine Jace. Just take care of him, and remember how big a baby he is when he is sick. Call his mom and ask for chicken soup. You got this, bro. Now give him meds and go back to sleep so I can too." She laughed and hung up.  
After Jace found Tylenol he managed to get Simon to take it. He encouraged his mate to curl up against him, and brushed a hand through his hair as he fell back to sleep. Jace finally closed his eyes and managed to fall back asleep himself, but his dreams were all about Simon being too sick to help.  
Jace woke up again at around nine, he checked Simon's forehead. It still felt hot, but not as bad as earlier. He texted Lydia and Izzy, making sure they knew he and Simon were not coming in. Then for good measure texted Simon's mom about chicken soup. He made tea, eggs, and toast. Just as Simon started to wake up Jace was carrying the tray into the bedroom. He put the ginger tea on the night stand, and helped Simon sit up against the pillows. "Babe, I've got to go in. I told Lyd's I'd be there at ten-thirty."   
Jace sat on the edge of the bed, "No, not a chance, you had a fever. You are not leaving today." Simon looked confused. "You don't remember me taking your temp?" Simon just shook his head. "We'll check your temperature when the Tylenol wears off, okay babe? You were shivering enough to wake me up this morning. You have no idea how hard it is to fight the instinct to panic."  
"It's a fever, I don't think it could really hurt me. I will be fine, Jace." Simon said to calm his mate.  
"No, my brain gets that, every other instinct in my body is screaming at me to protect my Omega and pup. I can't shut it off." Jace's blonde hair was covering his eyes, Simon gently pushed it back behind his ears. His senses finally caught the scent of the eggs, causing Simon to run for the bathroom. Jace followed, putting the ginger tea on the counter. He squatted down, rubbing circles into Simon's back. He handed the tea over when it stopped and Simon sat back against the wall.   
"Ugh, I know it goes away eventually, but this sucks." Simon pouted. He slowly let Jace lead him back to bed where Simon ate a piece of toast, but, the rest was removed. He started shivering again not too long after, once again taking the Tylenol before giving in to sleep.  
Some time in the afternoon Mrs. Lewis came over with a pot of chicken soup she immediately put on the stove. She turned on the burner before going to Jace who had been folding clothes. "That needs a few hours on the stove. How is he doing?" She spoke.  
"Oh, he's okay I think, though the fever came back when the Tylenol wore off. If anything gets too bad, you know I'd let you know. I just knew the chicken soup always makes him feel a bit better."  
"I get it Jace, when he gets sick you always tried to help. Now with the pregnancy your instinct kicks into overdrive, it's normal. This will probably not even last two days. I am happy you are here for him. Call if anything changes, but you will be fine."  
As the door shut behind her Simon stumbled out of the bedroom and made his way to the couch. "Baby, can you just be here with me? Let's play something." Jace threw himself down and wrapped his arm around his mate.  
"I'll do anything for you, love, your mom's soup is on the stove for later." He said, covering Simon with a blanket that had been on the back of the couch. Once he started snuggling into Jace, Simon could barely keep his eyes open again. Instead of bringing him back to the bed, he just let his mate fall asleep on him. He spent most of the day and night just watching the sleeping man, taking a break only for soup.


	4. memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The big day has arrived, what is Simon thinking about?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nope, no owning of the characters is done by me.. (trying to find new ways of saying this lol)

Simon was playing with his tie. His whole body fidgeting and the scent around him was a mix of agitation and excitement. He was trying not to pay much attention to the excited scents that surrounded him. Clary sat next to him, rubbing his shoulders gently. "Nothing is going to change, Si. You have already been living like a married couple. This is just an extension of that."  
"I know that, but still, this is about more than just us! So many people watching such a personal part of our lives. It's just nerves." He responded, turning slightly red. He never got stage fright on stage, but here, in front of his family he gets it.  
"We all love you, Si, both of you. No one will let anything go wrong. We are here for you. Come on, I'm your best woman here. Nothing would dare try to go wrong." She laughed, nudging their shoulders together.  
He took a deep breath, stood up, taking in the black tuxedo ensemble he had chosen. Simple, elegant, and classic. He knew he looked good, but was a bit worried Jace would over shadow him. It didn't really matter, he knows how good Jace always looks, but the nagging part in his brain was acting up. The music started up as he got to the door, then the door opened and brown eyes met blue eyes.

**********************************************************************************  
"SIMON!" Clary yelled as he walked to the school door. "I am so glad you are in this school now. I have friends you need to meet!" She led him into a room full of unfamiliar scents, but one scent seemed to be overpowering his brain. He shook his head to clear it, but that just added dizziness. Clary sensing his problem held on to his arm and kept him standing at the door facing the hallway. He took a breath, counted to ten and then they turned back to the room, where his brown eyes met concerned blue eyes. He sighed when he realized the boy, now standing before him, was the source of the strong scent. His instincts wanted to short circuit his logic. "Hey, Simon, are you okay? Did you hear anything I said?" Clary asked after snapping her fingers in front of his face.  
The gorgeous blonde boy in front of him had a self satisfied smirk on his face. "Hey, Simon, welcome to the clave, it's about time we can put a face to the name, a cute face at that. I'm Jace." Simon knew he was blushing, and that everyone in the room could see it. Luckily, he still had not presented a second gender yet, so the depths of his crush on someone so far out of his league was mostly hidden. He saw a few other students give him pitying glances, indicating to him that he had no hope.  
"Uh, um, yeah, hi." He turned even more red as he realized that he could apparently no longer speak. He saw Clary's face turned to him with a confused glare. She had never seen him at a loss for words.  
He was saved as the teacher walked in. The class calmed him a lot, though he did notice Jace's eyes watching him. He wasn't sure what he was reading in those eyes, but Simon knew he was already falling for the blonde.  
"Damn Clary, some warning that the first guy I met was a god would have been nice." Simon complained as they walked to lunch. He had already met Jace's siblings, and they were also attractive, but, Simon could not get his mind off of Jace. He made it to lunch without him in another class, but, he knew it was coming. Simon was worried that the siblings were now making fun of him. He watched them from afar, seeing the comfortable ease the blonde had with the other two. He felt a pang of jealousy as Jace spoke to the girl from their art class, 'Maia', he thought.  
"Okay Si, he is a human, and a really nice guy once you get past his ego. Just be your glorious nerdy self." She smiled at Simon, urging him on to the table full of beautiful people.  
"I was trying, my brain broke at the sight of him." He sulked, but, walked with her. He repeatedly thought 'be normal' inside his head.  
"Well, hello again Simon, am I still too hot for you to speak to?" Izzy slapped Jace's shoulder, giving Simon a welcoming smile.  
"Excuse him, we think his manners take off when his ego is stoked." She said, patting at the seat between her and Maia.  
"Uh, yeah, I'll get over it." He said, trying very hard not to look at the blonde. Clary tried making small talk, but, Simon could only hear his heart beating in his chest. She tapped his shoulder after he once again found Jace watching hi with that same look as earlier.  
"So, Simon, Clary was talking about going out as a group this weekend. Did you want to come hang out with me...or us?" Jace asked with an arched eyebrow at his slip.  
Simon nodded. "Yeah, that sounds fun, I think. Who doesn't want to be around others on the weekend? Or we could play video games and... " He just kept rambling until Clary covered his mouth.  
"Now there's my favorite nerd. Welcome back." Clary said as he turned an even brighter shade of red. He noticed that Jace had a small smile on his face and had not let his eyes drop from Simon.  
*******************************************************************************  
Simon sheds a tear at the memory, then steps forward trying to keep his focus on his steps. Clary, as always, by his side to give him away.  
*******************************************************************************  
They had been playing video games, having been inseparable for a year. Simon won, jumping up in his excitement. Jace watched him, seeming nervous for the first time since that first meeting. Simon threw himself against the back of the couch. Jace took this moment to reach over him, kissing Simon firmly. He had him blocked by his arms, but backed up enough to give Simon an escape if he wanted it. Simon's instincts took over, he just followed his urge to pull the blonde closer and deepen the kiss.  
*******************************************************************************  
More tears found their way as he finally made it to stand in front of the love of his life.  
*******************************************************************************


	5. memories from the other side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the other side of memory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! I still don't own the characters.

Jace watched as Simon began his walk. He saw the smiles on their friends and family's faces. He tried to fight off the tears that threatened when he saw the wetness on Simon's cheek.  
*******************************************************************************

"Hey, Si, will you come to the prom with me? I don't want to hide anymore." Jace asked Simon, who was stoking up the camp fire. Luke and Clary had fallen asleep, leaving the boys to the fire.  
"What happens if our parents can't handle it?" The brunette asked, sadly, sitting back on the rock next to Jace.  
"I have my inheritance from Imogen, I have enough to start us off okay. Our friends all know, Izzy and Alec know, even Luke is fine with it." He picked up Simon's hands, kissing the knuckles. "We can't hide forever and this will be a memory that lasts our whole lives. Let's do it. Please?"  
The love in Jace's eyes won him over and Simon nodded. "But, Izzy should pick out my outfit. If it's up to me, jeans and t shirts it is." Jace laughed.  
"I wouldn't mind. Even without the fancy tux you are all I see." Simon looked at him, searching his face for something.  
"Why? I still don't get it. I am just me, you are so out of my league." He looked sad as he said it, as if waiting for Jace to realize that fact.  
"You are so much more than you know. I see you, Simon. I can't keep myself away from you, it's what every instinct in me has proven. We work, Si. I love you more than you know."  
They sat in silence, listening to the popping and snapping of the fire. Jace watched the way the light hit Simon's face.  
Sadly, prom night proved Simon right about their parents, but, Jace had decided to make it the best night of their lives. They spent the prom together, and joined by their more than supportive friends. He even had a hotel room waiting when they were done. The pair were able to take the time enjoying each other with no worry about parents or the future to worry them.  
********************************************************************************

As Simon made it to his mate, they both had tears falling. Jace reached up to wipe Simon's away. "Forever Simon, always forever." He kept staring into the eyes he gets lost in.  
********************************************************************************

"Jace, I know it's late, but, I am pretty sure I am about to go into heat. I am not sure how to deal with this while we are moving. You will end up doing most of it yourself." Simon whispered as they were starting to pack Jace's stuff.  
"You don't really believe I am making you go through this alone, do you? From what I hear late heats are worse. You have an Alpha before your first heat Simon. If you don't want me to help completely, that's fine, but, I will be here for whatever you need. We can get our friends to help with moving. We can be settled in a day or two. We've already got the keys, so did you want to bring in nesting stuff first? Just in case." Jace spoke with a firm resolve. He got out his phone and texted Alec. "There, help is coming." Simon pulled him into a kiss, and then pulled him in as close as he could and just held him. Jace could give him this, just time for them to be them.  
With help they managed to get mostly moved in within two days. Just as Simon had feared he woke up burning to the touch a few days later. Jace filled a cooler with water bottles and snacks which he stashed by the bed, then ran a cool bath. He carried Simon in and gently laid him into the water. "Okay, baby, before we get too far into this, tell me what you want." Simon looked at him hopefully.  
"I want everything, baby. I was yours when we met. What do you want?" He asked carefully, looking at his arms as his skin was turning more and more flushed.  
"I am at your service, Sir." The blonde joked. He gently sucked at the point of the neck where the neck met the collar bone, "Does everything mean you want to be my mate forever?"  
"Always, baby." Simon cried, getting out of the water as it was no longer cool. "Now help me," and he led the way back to the bedroom. The overwhelming scent of him pulling at his Alpha.  
*********************************************************************************

Jace's awareness was brought back to the present by Simon brushing away tears from his face. He looked at the people in the seats, even both of their mothers had decided to attend. He felt Alec's presence always having his back, and could see Clary trying hard not to jump up and down in joy. Then he looked back into Simon's eyes and smiled. He reached out after their kiss and held on to Simon's abdomen. "We have such a perfect family for this little one."

**Author's Note:**

> I like them together, sue me. lol


End file.
